


Stan Uris and the Sexy tattoo man

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mike is a tattoo artist, Stan is FLUSTERED, side reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Oh shit!” Stan said, stepping back, “I’m sorry I was-” Then he looked at the person he’d run into. A tall gorgeous black man stared back at him, tattoos covering his biceps and forearms. Stan even saw one snaking out from under his blue shirt and curling around his neck.“It’s not a problem.” The man replied, “There’s lots to distract you here.”Stan nodded, trying to find his words. “Lots.” He replied stupidly.





	Stan Uris and the Sexy tattoo man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xander_The_Undead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/gifts).



“You know you have to actually walk into the shop to get the tattoo, right Stanothy?” Richie asked, nudging Stan’s side. “They can’t do remote tattoos. I mean, I don’t think they can. Unless they figured out how to do that. That’d be bomb. Can you imagine? Sitting on your couch and getting a tattoo? But then would people do like, rogue tattoos? What if you woke up with spongebob on your-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Stan’s hand, muffling his mouth. “Richie, do me a favor and shut the hell up.” He stared at the tattoo parlor, willing himself to open the door and go in. He was incredibly nervous. He’d been tempted to show up drunk, if only for the boost in confidence, but his excessive research told him that that was a bad idea so here he was, alarmingly sober. Richie had agreed to go with him to distract him but right now Stan was regretting asking him. 

Stan jumped back as Richie licked him. Glaring, he wiped his hands on Richie’s shoulder while Richie shrugged. “Stan, you want this tattoo. You’ve talked about the damn thing for years. Let’s fucking get inked.” 

Stan gave a tight nod and, taking a deep breath, crossed the street with Richie so they were in front of the tattoo parlor, the illuminated sign looming over them-  _ Sheep and Red’s Tattoo parlor, walk ins welcome _ . Richie walked in, pushing open the door and pulling the reluctant Stan with him.

“Hello? Can I help you?” A shorter man asked, putting down his phone and looking at them.

Richie nearly tripped, staring at him. “Marry me.” He said and Stan rolled his eyes, groaning at his friend. Luckily the other guy seemed used to this. His eyes flicked over Richie and he shook his head.

“You look too poor to afford me.” He said with a shrug. “Sorry.”

“I’ll get a new job, I swear.” Richie said, hands out. “Whatever it takes.” 

“Richie shut up.” Stan said, walking in front of him. “I’m Stan Uris, I have an appointment with Mike.” 

The man hummed, looking something up on his computer. Then he nodded. “He’s in the back, you can head back.”

“You go on Stan, I’ll be there in a minute. I need to get to know my new husband better.” 

Stan wanted to yell at him, to remind Richie that he was there for Stan, but this was probably better. If Richie came he’d have to listen to him wax on about this guy for the next few hours.

He went to the back of the shop, trying not to stare at the needles. He was so focused that he didn’t even notice when he walked into someone. 

“Oh shit!” Stan said, stepping back, “I’m sorry I was-” Then he looked at the person he’d run into. A tall gorgeous black man stared back at him, tattoos covering his biceps and forearms. Stan even saw one snaking out from under his blue shirt and curling around his neck. 

“It’s not a problem.” The man replied, “There’s lots to distract you here.” 

Stan nodded, trying to find his words. “Lots.” He replied stupidly. 

The man chuckled. “I’m Mike, are you Stan?”

Stan nodded again, then, trying to salvage the situation, said, “You’ll be the one stabbing me for the next few hours.” He nearly face palmed himself, that was a stupid thing to say. 

Mike laughed, deep and charming. “Indeed I am, sit down and let’s talk about your tattoo. I need to print it and then I’ll be back.” 

Stan went into the small space, sitting in the tattoo chair and reminding himself to breathe. He had stared at Mike’s art for hours online; he loved the details and delicate patterns the man created, but he’d never thought about what the man looked like. He wasn’t prepared for someone who looked like he could easily bench press Stan. 

As he was considering that possibility Mike returned, handing Stan the picture. “I know I emailed you but let’s double check that one, this is what you want and two, that this is the right size.” 

Stan held the delicate design in his hands, looking at it once more, and nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“Right size? You still want it on your chest?” Stan nodded but Mike shook his head. “No, you’ve got to take your shirt off. We have to see how it looks.” Stan flushed and Mike added. “You’ll have to take it off anyway, might as well do it now.”

Stan could practically hear Richie’s voice, ‘ _ Sounds promising _ ’. Willing himself not to tremble, he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open. 

“Okay now lean back, I’m going to wipe your chest with some antiseptic and then put the design on. Looks like you already shaved your chest so we can skip that.”

Stan nodded, leaning back. He wasn’t going to tell Mike that he normally kept it shaved anyway. Mike grabbed a cotton ball and swept something cool over his chest. He tensed and the other man smiled. “This is the easy part, relax.”

“It’s my first tattoo.” Stan mumbled. 

“I got that.” Mike said, pressing the design to his left pec. His hand was warm on Stan’s chest and he prayed that Mike couldn’t feel his heart as it thumped in his chest. 

“I brought a friend with.” Stan continued, just for something to say. “But he got distracted by your receptionist.” 

“Eddie?” Mike whistled. “I hope he’s up to the challenge.”

“He already proposed.” Stan said. He was rewarded with a hearty laugh. 

Mike peeled off the sheet and gently blew on it. “Okay go take a look, make sure the placement and size is what you want before we ink this bad boy.”

Stan nodded and stood, going to the nearby mirror and checking. He loved it, he’d loved the design since Mike had sent the first sketch. A triumphant phoenix rising from the ashes, it would be done in bold reds and oranges, with purple as an accent. He’d wanted it for years and finally convinced himself that now was the time. 

“It’s perfect.” He said, turning back to Mike.

“Excellent, let’s frame that baby up.” Stan went back to the chair, trying to calm his nerves. 

Mike clearly sense his anxiety. “Tell me about your tattoo.” He said, turning to snap on gloves and pour some ink. 

“It’s a phoenix.” Stan started stupidly. Mike though kindly hummed, silently telling him to continue. “I like birds. I’ve always like birds. That sounds dumb but they mean a lot to me.” He paused, wetting his lips. “Phoenixs are my favorite. I like the idea that they can be reborn, rise from themselves into something new and better.”

Mike nodded. “That’s pretty cool man.” He turned on the needle and Stan jumped. “I know you’re anxious but try to breathe. It’s worse if you don’t.” Mike inhaled and waited for Stan to do the same. They exhaled together, doing that twice more than Stan nodded, signalling that he was ready. “Okay, lean back again and we’ll get started. I’m going to do a test line, let me know how it is.”

Stan took another deep breath, not watching as the needle touched his skin. Instead he stared at Mike, who was leaning over him, focused. The needle jabbed his skin and he tensed, resisting the urge to hiss. It was bad but not as bad as he expected. Mike looked up at him. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Stan agreed.

“Excellent, let’s get you tattooed. If you need a break just tell me.” Mike said, continuing his outline.

It hurt and Stan needed distraction so he asked. “How’d you get into tattooing?” 

“I’ve always liked art, sketching and drawing little things. My friend Bev decided to become a tattoo apprentice and kinda dragged me along.” He chuckled. “Then we decided to open a shop together. We’ve been open a few years and we do pretty well.” 

“That’s cool.” Stan tensed as the needle moved up, grazing his collarbone.

“It’ll hurt more over bone. You’re doing great though. Keep talking to me. I get bored when people sit on their phones.” 

Stan nodded, swallowing his pain. “What was your first tattoo?”

“A shitty sunflower from Bev. We were 18 and she wanted to practice on me.”

“Can I see it?” Stan asked, loving the idea of a bright sunflower against Mike’s dark skin.

Mike flashed a grin at him. “It’s not really in a public place.” He looked Stan over for a minute longer. “But maybe later.” 

Something in Stan’s stomach burned. The sexy tattoo man was flirting with him. Nothing in Stan’s research had prepared him for that.  “I- ok.” Stan nodded, hoping that Mike would attribute the red flush to the tattoo pain and not his embarrassment. 

Mike bent back down and Stan clenched the arm rests. “You know chest is a hell of a place for a first tattoo. That’s pretty badass.” Mike said, dipping his needle for more ink. 

“I had to be able to hide it.” 

“Job?”

Stan hummed. “I’m an accountant. Not a very progressive place.”

Mike nodded, “An accountant with a giant ass bird tattoo. You’re a unique guy.”

He stammered, trying to think of a reply. Of course, that was when Richie came back, falling dramatically into the chair next to Stan. “Stanny boy, my heart has been stolen. I’ve lost it and don’t want it back.” 

“Did you learn his name?” Stan asked and Mike snorted. 

“Yes! Finally. It’s Eddie.”

“Anything else?”

“Besides that he’s an angel from heaven? Well, he doesn't really like nicknames.” 

Stan chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s going to be a problem for you.” 

“I know!” Richie threw his arms out. “It’s okay, I’ll give up nicknames for him. He’s worth it.” 

Stan shook his head. “You’re hopeless. Last week you were in love with that guy from our coffee shop.”

“Bill and I weren’t meant to be.” Richie said, shrugging. “Me and Eddie though? We’re going places.”

“Together or are you going to be following him twenty feet behind him?” Stan asked and Mike laughed again. 

“You should be happy for me Stan, you’ll get to be the best man in the wedding I promise.”

“We’ll talk after you get a date.” 

Richie stood, ruffing his hair. “Oh I will Stanny, I will.” He paused, tapping a finger against his lips. “I just need the perfect first date. What’s a good first date?”

“Dinner and a movie?” Stan suggested. 

Richie shook his head. “Been there, done that.”

“Fondue.” Mike suggested, not looking away from his work. 

Richie snapped his fingers, delighted. “Oh, talented and smart. Love it. That’s brilliant my friend.”  He looked from Stan to Mike. “You enjoy your time with the gorgeous tattooer, I’ll be wooing the receptionist.” Mike raised an eyebrow and Richie winked at him. “Don’t worry baby I’ve got my eyes on someone else.” With that, he left and Stan fixed his hair. 

When he looked over Mike was watching him. “Your friend is a lot.” 

“You have no idea.” He said, trying to watch how round 2 of flirting went. He couldn’t see the front so he gave up, looking at Mike again. “Why fondue?”

“Hm?” Mike asked, then, remembering, said, “Oh, think about it. It’s intimate, you have to sit close. And you get to feed each other. That’s romantic as hell.”

Stan let himself imagine it. Him and Mike alone and Mike offering him a chocolate covered strawberry. It was a very appealing image. He nodded. “That’s a damn good date.”

“Exactly.” 

The two talked easily for the rest of Stan’s tattoo, interrupted only by Richie occasionally coming back to ask for advice or to update Stan. The tattoo hurt like hell but Stan didn’t mind. Mike had a steady hand and having the other man lean over him made it a lot easier. 

Eventually though, it was over. Mike wrapped the tattoo and gave him some aftercare directions, along with his card. “You might need to get it touched up in a month or so.” He said, helping Stan stand up. He hoped he didn’t imagine that Mike’s hand lingered on his. “If you do, just call the shop and we’ll get you in.” 

“Thanks, I love it.” Stan glanced down, he couldn’t really see the tattoo now but he’d taken pictures before Mike wrapped it. “You’re amazing.”

Mike smiled warmly. “You did great, minimal twitching and all that in one session, I’m impressed.” 

They stopped at the desk. Stan wanted to ask him out but couldn’t quite get the words out. Then Eddie was talking to him, explaining what he owed, and Mike stepped back to clean up his station.

He and Richie left, Stan trying not to be too disappointed. “Did you bag the perfect tattoo artist?” Richie asked as they walked.

“How’d you know I’m even interested?” 

Richie shook his head. “Because you were flirting with him like crazy.” Stan opened his mouth to object and Richie added, “He was flirting back, don’t worry! So, did you ask him out?”

Stan shook his head and Richie threw his hands up. “Have you learned nothing from me? Come on!”

“Did you get Eddie’s number?” He asked defensively. 

In response Richie held up a card between two fingers. Stan snatched it. ‘Call me asshole’ with a number following. He shook his head. “Damn, you wore him down.”

“Hey!” Richie took the card back. “He was interested from the start, he just didn’t know it.”

“Whatever.” Stan shook his head, thinking back to Mike. “I blew my chance.” 

Richie shook his head. “Nah, we’ll figure something out buddy, don’t you worry.” 

They drove home, Stan trying to ignore how much his chest hurt and how stupid he felt for wimping out. He told himself that it made sense; Mike was way out of his league, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t regret it. 

Three days later, Richie came barrelling into his apartment early in the weekend morning. Stan cursed himself that he’d ever given the man a key. He’d been having breakfast when his door opened and Richie flopped down next to him, stealing his toast crust.

“Stan, I’ve just been on the best date of my life.” He said between crunches. 

“Did it start at 6am?” Stan asked, wondering why Richie was over now.

“Oh Stanny Stan Stan. You’re too precious. No, it started at 7pm last night, it just ended.” He had a huge grin as he started explaining all the details of his date with Eddie- from the pink shirt Eddie wore to how he ate his steak. Apparently, all of it was ‘ _ cute cute cute’ _ to quote his friend. 

“Then we left the arcade and I kissed him Stan. God, it was like the fourth of July in my mouth! I’m never kissing anyone else. I refuse.”

“That’s good news for me.” Stan replied. He’d been Richie’s New Year’s Eve kiss more than once. 

“And after that, well, we kept kissing but lost the clothes.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows and Stan put up his hands.

“Stop. No. I don’t want to hear this.” 

“But I haven’t told you the best part!” Richie said, leaping up and helping himself to some coffee. 

“If it’s that he rode you until you blacked out, I don’t need to hear it.”

Richie smirked, falling back into the chair. “Stan! Such a dirty mind. We didn’t have sex. It was the first date and I’m a gentleman.” Stan exhaled but then Richie continued. “Just mind blowing blow jobs. Mind blow jobs.” He closed his eyes, about to yell at Richie but Richie was still talking. “He talked about Mike too, you know. About how Mike won’t stop talking about some sexy nervous Jewish boy with a rad phoenix tattoo.” 

“He- what?” Stan’s eyes flew open and he regarded Richie suspiciously. 

“Yup!” Richie stole a piece of turkey bacon from Stan’s plate. “Mike has the hots for you. He’s been talking about you to Eddie and Bev.”

“Richie I swear if you’re lying-” 

“Scout’s honor!”

“You were never a scout.” 

Richie frowned. “May my dick turn green and fall off if I’m lying.” Stan pressed his lips together and gave a quick nod, telling him to continue. Richie grinned. “Stan he liiiiikesssss you. He like likes you. And you like him. Ask him out! He’s sexy. Think of the double dates!”

Stan had spent the last few days trying to forget Mike but now, hearing this, it set his mind racing. Richie was leaning back, watching him process.

“What if he says no?” Stan asked, chewing on his lip.

Richie put an arm around him. “One, he won’t. Two, if he does who cares? The only time you’ll see him again is at my wedding to Eddie.” 

Stan rolled his eyes, trying to think of another excuse. Richie was staring at him, stealing sips of his coffee while he waited. Finally Stan gave a firm nod. “Fine, fine I will.” 

“Excellent! When?” Stan scoffed and Richie wagged a finger at him. “I know you, you’ll chicken out if you don’t decide now.”

“Today. I’ll go in person later.”

Richie clapped his shoulder. “Good man.” 

Two hours later, Stan was driving to the tattoo parlor, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. He nearly turned around twice but knew that Richie would never let him live it down. He parked and went into the shop, where Eddie was again sitting up front.

“Hey Stan!” He chirped, waving at him. “Mike is in the back.” He added knowingly. Stan waved a thanks, noticing all the dark bruises on Eddie’s neck. Richie was never one for subtlety. 

He found Mike in his booth, cleaning the space. He looked up as Stan entered, grinning at him. “Stan hi! How’s the tattoo treating you?”

“Great. Good. I mean it itches like hell but it’s good.” 

Mike straightened, walking over to him. “Should have told you- industry secret- just slap it.” 

“Slap it?” He repeated, surprised both by the advice and how close Mike was. He could smell the soap he used. 

Mike nodded. “It helps I swear.” 

“Maybe you should show me.” Stan said, then went bright red, shaking his head. “Shit, I’m sorry, I’ve been spending too much time with Richie.” 

Luckily, Mike just laughed. “No slapping clients, sorry, it’s bad for business.” He leaned against his counter. “What’s up? Do you need a touch up?” Stan shook his head. “Are you here to apologize for the state of my receptionist? He looks like a damn leopard.”

Stan smiled, shaking his head again. “I take no responsibility for that.” He took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime.” He said it quickly, before he could change his mind and watched as Mike’s eyebrows shot up. “Maybe. If you’re free or even into guys. I don’t know. If you’re not it’s fine. You know what nevermind I can just go.” He started to turn, feeling like an idiot. 

But then there was a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him around. “Stan, let a guy answer.” Mike said. “I’d love to.”

“Is it because I came here in person and you feel bad saying no to my face?” Stan asked. 

Mike chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s because you’re cute and funny. And you got a giant chest piece as your first tattoo and I’m impressed.” 

Stan knew he was blushing from head to toe but Mike’s hand was still on his shoulder and his smile was so charming that Stan felt himself relax. “Well, good.” He nodded. “Good.” 

Mike moved in closer, dropping his hand to the small of Stan’s back. “I know this is a bit out of order but could I kiss you? I’ve been thinking about it since you left the other day and I don’t really want to wait any longer.”

“Fuck yes.” Stan said, nodding. Mike smiled again then leaned in, capturing Stan’s lips in a gentle kiss. Stan leaned into it, his arms draping around Mike’s neck. Mike’s lips fit perfectly against his, firm but cautious. Stan regretted not doing this sooner. They kissed until he heard cheering in the background. The two broke apart and Stan saw Eddie and a redheaded woman cheering them on and snapping pictures.

“Fucking finally!” Eddie called. 

Mike flipped them off then looked at Stan. “Our next kiss will be private, I promise.” 

“As long as there is a next.” Stan said, letting the giddy warmth spread through his chest. Mike was looking down at him and Stan thought he felt the same. They were still holding each other, neither seemed inclined to move back. 

Mike bent down, whispering his next words into Stan’s ear. “As soon as we schedule our date.” 

“Tonight?” Stan asked. This time he felt the rumble in Mike’s chest as he laughed. “Too eager?” 

Mike shook his head. “I’m off at 8.”

“Perfect. I’ll have the fondue pot ready.” 

Mike pulled back, looking delighted. “Fuck staying for closing, I’ll be there by 7.”

Stan felt his smile grow. “I can’t wait.” 

Mike bent down, brushing his lips against Stan’s again. “Me either.” 


End file.
